Ice 'Queen' & Peterpan
by Hunshine Delight
Summary: [LuMin/XiuHan. BL. ONESHOT] Ini aneh, Minseok harusnya tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya angin musim semi mengingat dirinya selama ini tinggal di sebuah istana es yang berada diatas gunung penuh salju. Lalu, kenapa sekarang dirinya bisa merasakan angin hangat itu? / "Kau…, Peterpan?" / "You're my queen, Minseok." / SEQUEL & PREQUEL IS ALREADY PUBLISHED! / WARN : FairyTale!AU
1. Chapter 1

**_standard disclaimer applied_**

 ** _rated : T+_**

* * *

 **Ice Queen & Peterpan**

 **.**

Semilir angin musim semi menyapanya dengan lembut, seakan-akan tidak ingin menganggu tidur lelapnya. Beberapa kelopak bunga berserta daunnya ikut terbang terbawa angin, menghiasi kanvas biru yang ada diatas sana sambil ditemani oleh cahaya mentari yang begitu hangat. Kelopak mata Minseok tergerak, merasa janggal dengan semilir angin musim semi yang terus-menerus menyapanya—tidak ingin membangunkannya tapi ingin membuatnya bangun—dengan lembut.

Ini aneh.

Harusnya berada didalam istana es yang teletak diatas gunung berselimut salju tidak akan membuat Minseok merasakan yang namanya angin musim semi. Ini sangat tidak seperti biasanya, angin yang biasanya ia rasakan hanyalah angin sedingin es seperti dirinya.

Minseok membuka kedua matanya perlahan, ia tersentak takjub.

Pandang rumput bercampur bunga ada disekelilingnya, entah seberapa luas itu. Sebuah pohon rindang ditengah pandangan itu yang menjadi tempatnya bersender semakin membuatnya takjub. Minseok tidak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat pohon sebesar itu dengan daun hijau yang sangat lebat. Biasanya ia hanya melihat pohon besar dengan ranting-ranting tajamnya tanpa daun atau jika beruntung ia akan menemukan beberapa pohon cemara.

Lagi-lagi angin musim semi itu menyapanya dan Minseok menejamkan kedua matanya karena mendadak angin musim semi itu berhembus lebih kencang.

Saat Minseok membuka kedua matanya, ia menemukan sosok lelaki yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya dengan tangan teulur. Minseok kebingungan. Karena lelaki itu melayang dari tanah—terbang tanpa sayap.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Minseok meski lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

Lelaki itu menatap Minseok lembut dan tersenyum ramah. "Suatu tempat yang bisa kau tuju dengan cara terbang lurus pada bintang kedua."

"Neverland?"

"Kau percaya itu?"

"Ini sangat jauh dari istana es ku…," bisik Minseok yang tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu, mau jalan-jalan?" lelaki itu tetap setia menunggu sambutan tangan Minseok sejak tadi. "Kita bisa terbang berkeliling."

"Aku tidak bisa terbang."

"Aku akan mengajarimu," kata lelaki itu dengan santai. "Ayolah."

Dengan ragu Minseok mengerakkan tangannya untuk menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu, dan begitu kedua telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan ia dapat merasakan bahwa lelaki itu berusaha untuk menariknya lalu semilir angin musim semi lagi-lagi menyapanya—dan lelaki itu juga tentunya—seakan-akan mengantarkan ke pergian mereka untuk berkeliling.

"Kau…, Peterpan?" tanya Minseok ragu saat mendapati dirinya tengah melayang dari tanah dengan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh lelaki itu.

"Ummm…," lelaki itu terlihat berpikir. "Mungkin. Siapa yang tahu? Orang-orang memang memanggilku begitu. Tapi, kau bisa memanggilku Lu Han."

"Begitukah?"

Lu Han tersenyum lalu menarik Minseok menjauh dari padang rumput itu, melawan arah angin yang berhasil membuat Minseok merasa sangat senang.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau tadi berkata 'istana es ku', jadi kau seorang Ice King? Tapi tunggu, setahuku tidak ada Ice King. Hanya ada Ice Queen. Jadi ka—"

"Ice 'Queen'. Aku adalah Ice 'Queen'. Apa kau kecewa karena aku bukan seorang wanita?" sela Minseok.

"Ah! Tidak-tidak. Bukan itu maksudku sungguh!" Lu Han membawa Minseok untuk terbang lebih tinggi.

Minseok tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Panggil aku Minseok jika kau tidak keberatan," katanya.

"Minseok…," kata Lu Han.

"Ya?"

"Hanya mengetes." Lu Han tersenyum lembut dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tangan Minseok.

Mereka hanya diam selama beberapa perjalanan, Minseok yang terlalu sibuk takjub dengan dunia baru yang di lihatnya dan Lu Han yang terlalu sibuk untuk diam-diam mengamati setiap ekspresi yang muncul diwajah Minseok. Hingga akhirnya Lu Han membawa Minseok untuk kembali terbang rendah dan mendarat pada sebuah taman bunga mawar—tentu saja dengan Minseok yang berada di tanah dan Lu Han yang tetap melayang diatas tanah.

"Apa ini?" tanya Minseok sambil menyentuh mahkota mawar yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hati-hati!" Lu Han menahan tangan Minseok yang ingin menyentuh tangkai mawar itu. "Ini bunga mawar, tangkainya penuh duri. Jarimu bisa terluka."

"Jadi ini mawar? Mereka sangat indah, selama ini yang aku lihat hanya hal-hal berwarna putih, hitam, coklat, kebiruan, mungkin jika beruntung aku bisa melihat warna hijau," jelas Minseok yang memilih untuk terus menyentuh mahkota mawar dihadapannya.

Lu Han menatap Minseok dalam diam.

"Akh!" Minseok tersentak saat tiba-tiba beberapa bunga mawar terlepas dari tangkainya dan menghampirinya lalu tersusun rapi diantara rambutnya. "Apa yang—"

"Kamu menyukainya?"

Minseok memberikan tatapan bertanya pada Lu Han. "Lu Han? Kamu yang melakukannya?"

"Benar sekali. Karena itu aku tidak butuh debu peri untuk terbang."

"Telekinesis, itu kekuatan yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan kekuatanku," kata Minseok pelan.

"Kau juga memilikinya?" tanya Lu Han sambil duduk menyilang diantara udara.

Minseok mengangkat tangannya lalu membuka telapak tangannya yang terkepal, sebuah kepingan es tiba-tiba muncul berserta dengan suhu udara dingin yang menguar dari es itu lalu ia buru-buru menghilangkan kepingan es itu. "Aku hanya bisa membekukan sesuatu."

"ITU SANGAT LUAR BISA!" Lu Han tiba-tiba mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua tangan Minseok, bahkan wajah mereka sekarang begitu dekat. "Kau memang seorang Ice Queen! Itu sangat hebat."

"Eh?" Minseok terdiam lalu tiba-tiba rona merah terlihat diwajah seputih saljunya. "T-Terima kasih," katanya sambil menunduk.

"Wah! Benar-benar hebat, apakah kau bisa membuat salju? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat salju!"

"…"

"Minseok?"

"Pertama kalinya."

"Eh?"

"Pertama kalinya ada yang memuji kekuatanku."

"Benarkah?!"

"Aku… Aku sangat senang, hiks…,"

"E-Eh? Minseok…," Lu Han kebingungan karena tiba-tiba kedua mata Minseok meneteskan air mata. "Jangan menangis," katanya lembut lalu menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"M-Maaf. Aku hanya terlalu senang." Minseok menunduk, mencoba menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir seorang diri.

Lu Han tersenyum mendengarnya, ia menyentuh kedua pipi Minseok lalu membuatnya mendongak kearahnya. Kedua mata Minseok masih terlihat berair dengan hidungnya yang sedikit memerah, apakah sebegitu senangnya? Minseok memberikan pandangan bingung dan bertanya yang dibalas Lu Han dengan senyuman lebar—layaknya Peterpan yang digambarkan selalu ceria dan tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar manis, Minseok." Lu Han mencium kening Minseok yang sedikit tertutupi poni.

"L-Lu Han?" panggil Minseok—begitu Lu Han menjauhkan wajahnya—yang tidak percaya.

"Ya?"

Minseok mundur selangkah lalu berusaha menatap kedua mata Lu Han, "K-Kenapa kau mencium keningku?" katanya sambil menyentuh keningnya yang tadi dicium.

"Aku hanya ingin, habis kau terlalu manis. Bahkan lebih manis dari madu yang pernah aku ambil dari dalam sarang lebih," jelas Lu Han yang berbasa-basi sambil menatap Minseok dalam.

"Akh!" Minseok memekik tertahan saat merasakan bahwa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri kearah Lu Han lalu tanpa sadar ia sudah berada didalam pelukan laki-laki itu. "Apa yang—"

"Minseok, kau senang berada disini?" tanya Lu Han dengan kedua matanya yang menatap bunga mawar diantara rambut Minseok.

"Aku senang. Ada banyak hal yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, dan itu menyenangkan," jawab Minseok sambil sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Lu Han tapi ia tidak berhasil lebih dari pelukan laki-laki itu.

"Kalau begitu, tinggallah disini. Kau pasti akan menyukainya, bahkan kau bisa membuat istana es di bukit yang tak jauh dari sini. Kau bisa mengubahnya sebagai bukit musim dingin, bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan?" jelas Lu Han yang bersemangat dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Minseok menatap Lu Han, menimbang-nimbang tawaran itu.

"Dan lagi, kau tidak akan sendirian, Minseok." Lu Han membisikan kalimat itu tepat ditelinga Minseok.

"Tidak sendirian?" seakan terhipnotis, Minseok mengulang kata itu.

"Tentu. Aku ada disini bersamamu dan tak lama lagi Anak-Anak Hilang juga akan berada disini, akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita merawat Anak-Anak Hilang itu bersama, bukan?" Lu Han kembali berbisik. Kali ini dengan nada suara yang lebih dalam.

"T-Tapi, bukankah harusnya yang merawat Anak-Anak Hilang itu adalah Peterpan dengan seorang gadis bernama Wendy?" tanya Minseok ragu.

Lu Han sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu tersenyum lebar ke Minseok—menunjukkan senyuman polos tak berdosa. "Tentang gadis menyebalkan bernama Wendy itu…, aku sudah mengurusnya," katanya tanpa menghilangkan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menyebut Wendy sebagai gadis menyebalkan?"

"Karena dia sangat menganggu," jawab Lu Han dengan polos yang langsung membuat Minseok mengangguk mengerti dan tidak bertanya lagi. "Jadi apakah kau akan tinggal disini?" tanyanya dengan penuh harap.

Minseok tahu, dirinya akan sulit menolak jika Lu Han terus menatapnya seperti itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan istana esnya, disana ia hanya seorang diri tidak ada siapapun yang bisa diajak bicara karena manusia-manusia salju yang dibuatnya tidak bisa bicara mereka hanya bisa meraung-raung tanpa suara seperti orang bisu. Sedangkan disini—di Neverland, Lu Han bilang bahwa dirinya tidak akan sendirian karena laki-laki itu akan bersamanya belum lagi Anak-Anak Hilang yang juga akan meramaikan suasana. Akan ada seseorang yang diajaknya bicara dan bercanda, jika ia merindukan istana esnya, Minseok bisa merubah bukit sebuah bukit menjadi bukit musim dingin lalu mendirikan istana es yang baru—seperti yang dikatakan Lu Han.

Benar-benar tawaran yang mengiurkan dan sebenarnya tidak ada yang rugi disini.

"Aku…," Minseok mendongak, melihat kedua mata Lu Han yang berbinar-benar penuh harapan. "Aku akan tinggal disini."

"Benarkah?!" Lu Han berseru nyaring. "Aku sangat senang, Minseok! Terima kasih! Terima kasih, Minseok!" Lalu memeluk Minseok hingga membawanya terbang ke angkasa, Minseok hanya tertawa karenanya.

"Kau ingin melihat bukit yang akan menjadi bukit musim dingin milikmu?" ajak Lu Han saat mereka kembali melayang-layang diudara.

"Bolehkah?"

Lu Han tertawa kecil lalu berkata, "Tentu saja. Sekarang kau tinggal disini bersamaku. You're my queen, Minseok."

"Baiklah." Minseok menyetujui ajakan Lu Han yang langsung menariknya menjauh dari tempat itu, hingga tanpa sadar satu bunga mawar yang ada diantara rambut Minseok tertiup lalu terjatuh kebawah.

Andai saja, Minseok ingin bertanya lebih banyak pada Lu Han. Seperti misalnya, bagaimana bisa dirinya berada di Neverland dengan begitu tiba-tiba, eoh?

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari taman bunga mawar yang tadi Minseok dan Lu Han kunjungi—tepatnya di pohon-pohon yang ada diantara taman bunga mawar itu, terlihat beberapa anak—yang mengenakan pakaian seperti bentuk hewan—berusia sekitar sepuluh hingga delapan tahun melangkah keluar. Mereka menghela napas secara bersamaan lalu menatap taman mawar yang ada dibelakang mereka dengan tatapan kosong kecuali satu anak yang malah menatap keatas, terfokus pada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit itu. Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang terbuka dan berdekatan—berusaha untuk mengambil sesuatu itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Sehun?" tanya salah satu anak lain yang paling tua diantara mereka sepertinya dan mengenakan pakaian seperti kelinci—Junmyeon.

Anak lain ingin mengajukan pertanyaan tapi mereka terdiam saat sebuah bunga mawar mendarat ditelapak tangan Sehun dengan bantuan angin.

"Bukankah itu yang dikenakan Minseok tadi?" kata Baekhyun yang mengenakan pakaian seperti tupai terbang sambil menatap bunga mawar itu penuh minat.

"Sepertinya begitu." Yixing yang mengenakan pakaian seperti domba mengiyakan perkataan Baekhyun.

"Apakah Lu Han membawanya pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mengenakan pakaian seperti penguin.

Anak-anak lain mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dia benar-benar mengerikan. Peterpan yang mengerikan." Yifan yang mengenakan pakaian seperti naga berkata dengan dingin.

"Aku rasa dia tidak mengerikan. Dia gila!" seru Chanyeol yang mengenakan pakaian seperti harimau putih.

"Benar-benar gila. Tidakkah kalian ingat apa yang dia lakukan pada gadis bernama Wendy itu?" Sehun yang mengenakan pakaian seperti serigala abu-abu menatap teman-temannya yang langsung memasang wajah ragu.

"Dia membunuhnya, juga membunuh peri kecil itu," kata Zitao yang mengenakan pakaian seperti panda dengan tenang.

"Sshh!" Semuanya langsung meletakkan jari telunjuk mereka di depan bibir. "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan tenang!" kata mereka pada Zitao lalu menatap kesekitar. "Kau ingin bernasib sama dengan gadis bernama Wendy itu?"

Zitao langsung mengeleng kuat dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Dia bahkan meminta kita untuk menculik Minseok lalu membuatnya tertidur hingga sekarang Ice Queen yang baik hati itu akan terjebak bersama seorang Peterpan yang kejam!" Jongin yang mengenakan pakaian seperti beruang berkata dengan nada dramatis yang mengerikan. "Ya Tuhan. Apa yang telah kita lakukan?!"

"Jongin, jangan bicara seperti itu. Bagaimana jika dia mendengarmu? Kekuatannya yang paling mengerikan diantara kita," tegur Junmyeon setelah melihat kesekeliling.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Jongdae yang mengenakan pakaian seperti dinosaurus dengan nada pelan.

"Berusaha membebaskan Minseok sekaligus diri kita?" sambung Chanyeol.

Mereka semua terdiam, tidak. Mereka tidak terdiam karena perkataan Chanyeol, mereka terdiam saat merasakan dedaunan mulai bergerak tidak beraturan. Mereka semua tahu bukan Sehunlah pelakunya, karena daun-daun itu tiba-tiba hancur tak tersisa. Itu kekuatan Telekinesis—kekuatan untuk mengerakkan atau bahkan mengontrol sesuatu entah benda hidup ataupun mati, dan hanya ada satu orang di Neverland maupun dunia ini yang memiliki kekuatan itu.

Lu Han, si Peterpan.

"Ya ampun, kalian semua ternyata disini," kata Lu Han yang berdiri diantara angin diatas mereka sekitar dua meter sambil tersenyum—senyuman yang mengintimidasi mereka semua. "Aku harap kalian ingin bertemu Minseok dengan tenang dan sebagai anak yang baik, mengerti?"

Mereka—Junmyeon, Yifan, Yixing, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Zitao, Jongin, dan Sehun—adalah anak-anak yang tinggal di Neverland atau yang sering dikenal dengan sebutan Anak-Anak Hilang.

"Apa kalian tetap ingin berdiam diri disana?" tanya Lu Han tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. "Aku tidak ingin membuat Minseok lama menunggu." Senyumannya perlahan hilang yang berhasil membuat sepuluh anak yang ada dibawahnya membeku. "Ah~, kalian ingin menjadi anak yang na—"

Dengan cepat Yifan langsung ikut melayang diantara udara seperti Lu Han lalu disambung dengan Sehun yang membawa teman-temannya yang lain menggunakan kekuatan anginnya. Lu Han kembali tersenyum hanya saja kali ini malah beribu-ribu kali terlihat mengerikan dimata mereka sebelum berbalik dan terbang melewati udara untuk menunjukkan dimana tempat Minseok yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi.

Mereka semua menghela napas kasar, entah kapan mereka bisa terbebas dari monster mengerikan yang mengenakan topeng Peterpan itu. Meski faktanya mereka memang bisa bebas, hanya saja mereka tidak akan pernah mungkin untuk bebas dari Peterpan itu hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

 _"_ _KYAAA!"_

 _Terdengar teriakan yang menyakitkan telinga dari kediaman keluarga yang bernama Darling, dan sepertinya yang berteriak tadi adalah seorang wanita yang disebut-sebut sebagai Nyonya Darling. Wanita itu terduduk diambang pintu, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dari dalam kamar ketiga anaknya itu. Terlihat kedua anak laki-lakinya yang bernama John dan Michael yang duduk disudut ruangan sambil menangis dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat—hanya saja mereka tidak mengeluarkan air mata saat menangis._

 _Lalu anak wanita itu yang satunya lagi adalah gadis bernama Wendy yang saat ini tengah berada disudut langit-langit dengan kondisi yang terlalu mengerikan untuk dikatakan, gadis bernama Wendy itu sudah diselimuti oleh warna merah seakan-akan baru diledakkan. Wanita yang disebut Nyonya Darling itu berteriak dan menangis histeris, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada ketiga anaknya._

 _Tak jauh dari rumah itu, tepatnya diatas langit itu terlihat laki-laki yang mengendong bridal seseorang laki-laki lain lalu dibelakangnya terdapat dua anak kecil mengekorinya. Laki-laki itu terhenti tepat di atas kediaman keluarga yang bernama Darling yang juga membuat dua anak kecil dibelakangnya ikut berhenti, mereka menatap punggung laki-laki itu dengan tatapan ragu._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Sehun yang mendengar suara tangisan yang begitu memilukan._

 _"_ _Gadis yang bernama Wendy, aku memusnahkannya," jawab Lu Han dengan tenang tanpa menyadari tatapan tidak percaya dari dua anak dibelakangnya._

 _"_ _Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan Zitao daripada memusnahkannya sekejam itu," kata Yifan hati-hati._

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin memutar waktu. Aku ingin dia musnah," jelas Lu Han yang sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apa-apa kecuali keinginan pribadi miliknya yang terdengar tidak manusiawi._

 _Oh, memangnya Lu Han itu manusia? Entahlah. Sehun dan Yifan yang telah hidup bertahun-tahun meski tidak bisa tumbuh dewasa saja masih tidak tahu sebenarnya makhluk apa Lu Han itu._

 _"_ _Ngomong-ngomong dimana Peri Kecil yang selalu mengikutimu itu?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap kesekeliling. Biasanya peri yang dimaksud itu akan ada disekitar mereka._

 _Lu Han tidak menjawab._

 _"_ _Kau membunuhnya!" seru Yifan tanpa sadar dan ia langsung menutup mulutnya, merutuki kebodohannya._

 _Saat Lu Han menoleh kearahnya, Yifan berpikir Lu Han akan menghukumnya atau yang paling mengerikan mengancurkan salah satu organnya. "Itu benar. Dia benar-benar berisik dan terus berusaha membawaku pada gadis bernama Wendy yang membuatnya ada di dunia ini—hingga akhirnya aku tidak tahan lagi. Padahal kalian semua tahu aku hanya penasaran dengan sosok Ice Queen yang indah ini." Lu Han menatap sosok laki-laki yang ia gendong. "Mendengarmu berseru seperti itu lebih menyenangkan ditelingaku daripada harus tahan seharian mendengarkan dan mengartikan suara bel yang menyakitkan telinga yang keluar dari peri menyebalkan itu."_

 _Sehun hanya mengangguk, tidak ingin melawan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah membawa Ice Queen itu ke Neverland? Dia tidak bisa tinggal selamanya di Neverland."_

 _"_ _Karena itulah kita menculiknya, bukan membawanya begitu saja." Lu Han tersenyum pada Sehun yang langsung gemetaran karena ketakutan dengan aura mengerikan laki-laki itu._

 _"_ _Kau—"_

 _"_ _Aku akan membuatnya tinggal di Neverland, bersama denganku, bersama dengan kalian—Anak-Anak Hilang untuk selamanya," kata Lu Han lalu mencium kening laki-laki yang ia gendong—laki-laki yang mereka sebut sebagai Ice Queen. "Jika dia tidak ingin. Maka, aku terpaksa mengenakan cara kasar lagi pula tidak mungkin bisa pulang meski ia ingin pulang. Untuk pulang dan pergi dari Neverland kau harus terbang, benarkan Sehun? Yifan?"_

 _Sehun dan Yifan saling berpandangan, sosok laki-laki dihadapannya ini benar-benar monster yang mengerikan lalu dengan ragu mereka mengangguk patuh._

 _"_ _Anak pintar."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membunuh, menculik lalu menipu seseorang, apakah yang lebih jahat dari itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :** Jujur, aku sendiri enggak tahu apa yang telah aku tulis dan aku publish. Ide ini muncul gitu aja saat aku membuat fanfic baru _multichapter_ (dengan pair XiuHan/LuMin). Tiba-tiba cuma kepikiran dengan sikap Peterpan yang egois setelah berkali-kali aku membaca novelnya (punya kakakku). Yah, setidaknya aku membuat ini juga untuk menambah jumlah fanfic XiuHan/LuMin xD.

 **.**

 _ **~thanks for reading~**_

 _ **xoxo,  
hunshine delight!**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Sequel

**.**

 **Ice 'Queen' in Neverland  
[Sequel of Ice 'Queen' & Peterpan]**

 **.**

 **Lu Han & Kim Minseok**

 _ **standard disclaimer applied**_

 ** _rated : T+_**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi yang indah di Neverland dan meski suhu udaranya begitu dingin di kamar pribadi milik Minseok, burung-burung berukuran kecil tetap asik berterbangan masuk dan keluar melalui jendela yang terbuka, seakan-akan ingin membuat Minseok segera terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Benar saja, tak lama karena mendengar suara nyanyian merdu para burung, kedua mata Minseok terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan keindahan matanya yang tidak ada duanyaㅡbagi sang penguasa Neverland dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menentang pernyataan itu.

Minseok bangkit dari kasurnya yang juga terasa dingin tapi cukup empuk dan nyaman serta lembut buatannya dibantu oleh Anak-Anak Hilang, menuju jendelanya yang sudah terbuka sejak malam tadi lalu melihat pemandangan diluar yang begitu indah dan menakjubkan. Minseok tidak akan pernah bosan-bosan terus melihatnya setiap kali dirinya bangun tidurㅡseperti yang dipinta oleh sang penguasa Neverland.

"Kring! Kring!"

Aneh, tidak biasanya.

"Oh, hai!" sapa Minseok lembut pada sosok kecil bersayap yang tadi tidak sengaja menabrak tangannya.

"Kring! Kring!" Sosok itu bergemerincing, tentu saja. Peri tidak bisa bicara dengan manusia, baik yang memiliki keistimewaan maupun tidak kecuali sang penguasa.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Bukankah harusnya para peri pada pagi hari sebelum matahari terbit sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka?" tanya Minseok sambil memperhatikan peri cantik itu.

Peri itu benar-benar cantik, kulitnya putih bersih dan rambutnya hitam kelam. Bajunya terbuat dari teratai biru dengan rok dari kelopak mawar biru malam yang indah. Oh, jangan lupa dengan kedua matanya yang sejak tadi menatap Minseok dengan berbinar-binar.

Tidak ada suara gemerincing bel lagi yang membuat Minseok heran sedangkan peri itu malah menghentikan kepakan sayap tipisnya lalu menginjakkan kakinyaㅡyang tertutup oleh sepatu dari bunga teratai biru seperti bajunyaㅡdiatas jendela Minseok yang dingin. Kedua matanya menatap sosok raksasa dihadapannya dengan takjub, tidak pernah seumur hidupnya peri kecil itu bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki aura sehangat dan senyaman orang dihadapannya ini.

Bibir mungil peri itu terbuka, tapi suara ribut yang menghampiri tempat mereka membuatnya segera menutup bibirnya dan kembali terbang saat mendengar bisikan teman sesama perinya memanggil. Meminta dirinya untuk pergi menjauh dari sana. Peri itu akhirnya pergi, meninggalkan Minseok yang terlihat kecewa ditempatnya. Tak lama suara ribut tadi semakin jelas dan terlihat Anak-Anak Hilang yang melayang-layang didepan jendela rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Chanyeol lantang, anak laki-laki dengan pakaian seperti singa putih itu memang selalu penuh energi seperti kedua sahabat terdekatnya, Chen dan Baekhyun.

"Pagi," balas Minseok pelan dengan senyuman tipis.

"Oh, ada yang salah?" tanya Junmyeon khawatir, Minseok menyapa mereka di pagi hari tanpa senyuman hangat adalah hal yang tidak biasa.

"Ini pagi yang indah, apa yang membuatmu tidak bersemangat?" tanya Zitao hati-hati.

"Aku bertemu peri kecil tadi," kata Minseok sambil kembali menatapi pohon-pohon di Neverland yang ada dibawah sana.

"Peri kecil?" Anak-Anak Hilang saling bertatapan.

"Tapi tiba-tiba dia pergi, padahal dia sangat cantik." Minseok menghela napas pelan. "Mungkin kami bisa menjadi teman."

Semua anak-anak itu terdiam, lagi-lagi mereka saling bertatapan. Kali ini dengan sedikit rasa takut yang menghantui perasaan mereka.

"Um..., tapi kamu adalah yang paling cantik di Neverland," kata Baekhyun penuh dengan hati-hati.

"Dan..., dan lagi, kami dan Peterpan adalah temanmu," lanjut Jongdae sambil tersenyum lebar.

Minseok menatap mereka lalu tersenyum, "Lebih banyak teman, lebih baik, bukan?" perkataannya berhasil membuat kesepuluh anak dihadapannya terdiam.

"Tapi..., tapi...," Junmyeon kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas. Mereka harus membuat Minseok melupakan tentang peri dan teman baru itu sebelum sesuatuㅡyang buruk mungkinㅡterjadi.

"Ayo kita pergi memetik _berry_ ," ajak Yifan yang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku sudah berjanji dengan kalian." Senyuman riang terukir diwajah manis Minseokㅡpikirannya sudah teralihkan. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan berganti baju."

Anak-anak itu menghela napas lega, tapi bukan berarti semuanya berakhir. Mereka saling bertatapan lagi, rasa takut dan was-was itu masih ada. Apalagi sang Penguasa Neverland belum kembali juga sejak kemarin, jika terjadi sesuatu bukan tidak mungkin akan ada resiko besar didalamnya juga nantinya.

Selesai Minseok berganti baju, Yifan langsung mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Minseok sebelum ia melompat dari jendelanya dan akhirnya melayang diudara dengan sedikit bantuan dari kekuatan Sehun agar tidak ada angin usil yang mengacaukan ritme terbangnya. Mereka semua pun pergi menjauh dari istana es milik Minseok. Ya, istana es di satu-satunya gunung es di Neverland itu adalah rumah Minseok.

Rumah yang ia bangun setelah memutuskan untuk tinggal di Neverland bersama Peterpan, Anak-Anak Hilang, dan makhluk-makhluk menakjubkan lainnya.

Setelah melewati taman labirin bunga mawar buatan Anak-Anak Hilang, semak laba-laba, hutan akar merambat, dan tempat ataupun lokasi ajaib lainnya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kebun beri yang sering di kunjungi Anak-Anak Hilang saat mereka sedang ingin makan beri atau sekedar bersantai. Tapi kali ini mereka tidak akan hanya memetik lalu memakan beri, mereka akan memetik lalu memasaknya menjadi paiㅡbukan mereka melainkan hanya Minseok yang memasak. Terima kasih kepada Peterpan yang tidak sengaja membawa sebuah buku masakㅡsaat tengah berpetualan di Tanah Hilang seminggu laluㅡyang ditemukan Minseok.

Anak-Anak Hilang terbiasa memakan buah-buahan langsung, ikan panggang atau daging buruan yang dipanggang, dan sup biasa nan sederhana untuk dibuat. Mencoba pie beri memang membuat mereka jadi sangat bersemangat sekaligus penasaran. Apalagi dengan tidak adanya sang Penguasa sejak kemarin membuat mereka bisa leluasa bermanja-manja pada Minseok seperti seorang anak yang manja pada ibunya tanpa dihalangi apapun.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, Minseok sudah tertidur dimalam yang dingin ini. Samar-samar suara nyanyian putri duyung dari teluk putri duyung terdengar, putri duyung-putri duyung itu tengah mencari mangsa tentu saja. Berharap bisa menangkap Peterpan yang memiliki pendengaran setajam kelinci tapi itu tidak akan pernah berhasil, belum lagi Peterpan tidak akan terlena dengan suara nyanyian itu mengingat hatinya telah semakin beku karena sosok Ice 'Queen' yang tengah tertidur pulas dihadapan para Anak-Anak Hilang saat ini.

Minseok memang seperi ibu mereka tetapi menemani Minseok hingga tertidur adalah tugas Anak-Anak Hilang.

"Duyung-duyung itu sungguh berisik."

Anak-Anak Hilang tersentak kaget dan menoleh, terlihat sosok yang selama ini disebut-sebut sebagai penguasa Neverland itu tengah duduk melayang diatas jendela.

"Oh, hai. Aku pulang, terima kasih sudah menjaga Minseok. Kalian anak-anak yang pintar," kata Lu Han basa-basi dengan senyuman mengerikannya. "Kalian boleh pergi."

Tidak ada kekuatan Sehun yang mengantarkan Anak-Anak Hilang pergi keluar dari jendela mengingat Lu Han sedang berada disana, mereka pun keluar dengan cara yang lebih normalㅡmelalui pintu dan menuruni tangga es untuk sampai kebagian bawah gunung es tersebut.

Setelah merasa yakin bahwa Anak-Anak Hilang sudah kembali ke Rumah Pohon mereka, Lu Han melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Minseok dengan tenang. Takut membangunkan tapi dirinya juga hendak membuat Ice 'Queen' itu terbangun, seperti angin. Tangannya terulur, mengelus lembut surai rambut dan pipi Minseok. Berharap laki-laki manis itu bisa terbangun tanpa merasa terganggu, benar saja tak beberapa lama kedua mata indah itu terlihat meski kelopak matanya hanya memperlihatkannya sedikitㅡtidak sepenuhnya.

"Lu Han...," Minseok tersenyum saat melihat sosok Lu Han dihadapannya.

"Aku kembali, Minseok-ah," kata Lu Han yang ikut tersenyum.

"Senang melihatmu...," Minseok berkata dengan nada pelan seperti berbisik.

"Aku juga. Tidurlah kembali, aku akan selalu ada disisimu hingga kamu bangun nanti," kata Lu Han lembut, seperti sebuah mantra tidur.

"Baiklah...," Kedua mata Minseok hendak kembali terpejam, itu membuat Lu Han yang melihatnya merasa bahagia. Tapi tiba-tiba, Minseok tidak jadi memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku baru ingat..., aku bertemu peri yang sangat cantik tadi...,"

"Peri?" Lu Han heran.

"Um..., aku harap kami bisa berteman...," Kalimat terakhir Minseok sebelum alam mimpi menjemputnya. Membuatnya tidak sempat melihat ekspresi wajah mengerikan yang Lu Han buat dengan aura gelapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernah pada suatu hari Lu Han membawa Minseok dengan senang hati berkunjung ke Teluk Putri Duyung tapi dengan satu syarat yaitu Minseok tidak boleh bicara dengan satu pun duyung yang ada disana. Awalnya Minseok menolak karena merasa tidak adil, kenapa Lu Han bisa bicara dengan mereka sedangkan dirinya tidak? Itu yang ada dipikiran Minseok. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita Lu Han yang mengatakan bahwa para duyung itu sangat jahat dan suka menjerat siapa pun dengan nyanyian mereka serta perdapat Anak-Anak Hilang yang juga membenarkan cerita itu berhasil membuat Minseok menurut patuh tanpa protes.

Meski sebenarnya duyung-duyung itu tidak benar-benar jahat, mereka hanya egois dan benci berusaha sendiri dalam segala hal. Itulah yang membuat mereka suka menjerat siapapun yang nantinya bisa menuruti setiap keinginan egois mereka dan mengingat hanya Peterpan lah yang tidak pernah sekali pun terjerat membuat mereka selalu bertingkah jahat dihadapan penguasa Neverland itu karena kesal telah kalah darinya.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Lu Han yang masih setia mengenggam tangan Minseok, saat ini mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di udara.

"Bisakah kita pergi ke Teluk Putri Duyung lagi?"

Lu Han berhenti, memberikan tatapan kaget yang dibalas Minseok dengan ekspresi heran yang mengemaskan. Bagaimana bisa Ice 'Queen' ini terlihat begitu manis seperti ini? Kemana gelar sedingin es yang dulu selalu menempel padanya? Gambaran Ice 'Queen' dengan sosok aslinya memang sangat berbeda, Lu Han heran tapi dirinya menyukai kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lu Han hati-hati, tidak ingin Minseok tahu bahwa dirinya enggan membawa laki-laki manis itu kesana.

"Aku ingin bertemu Tiffany, Jessica, Sunny, dan yang lainnya," kata Minseok dengan lancar, tidak menyadari ekspresi Lu Han yang menggelap.

"Kamu bicara dengan mereka?" Lu Han berusaha keras agar giginya tidak saling mengeretak, sebelah tangannya yang bebas sudah mengepal dengan kuat.

Minseok mengeleng, kepalan tangan Lu Han melemah. "Mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka sendiri kepadaku. Aku tetap menepati janjiku."

"Baguslah, tidak akan bagus jika mereka tahu namamu."

"Jadi? Teluk Putri Duyung?"

Lu Han mana mungkin bisa berkata tidak setelah melihat kedua mata indah itu.

"Oh, hai Peter." Salah satu putri duyung menyapa Lu Han dengan _nickname_ laki-laki itu.

"Menyingkirlah." Lu Han menatap putri duyung itu tajam, dia tidak pernah menyukai para duyung.

"Oh! Ice 'Queen'! Kamu kembali," seorang putri duyung berenang mendekati mereka didekat teluk. "bersama Peter, tentu saja."

Lu Han menatap putri duyung itu lama, menebak-nebak apakah duyung ini salah satu dari nama duyung yang Minseok sebutkan tadi. Sedangkan Minseok hanya diam sedari tadi, seperti saat pertama kali Lu Han membawanya kemari. Teluk Putri Duyungmemang tidak seindah yang digambarkan orang-orang, tapi juga tidak seburuk yang Lu Han gambarkan. Minseok suka melihat pemandangan laut yang terlihat dari teluk itu dan mungkin juga mendengarkan beberapa musik normalㅡtanpa sihir jeratanㅡyang para duyung mainkan.

"Lihat, Jessica. Semakin kulihat aku rasa apa yang dinyatakan Peterpan memang benar. Ice 'Queen' memang sangat cantik," kata putri duyung yang tadi menghampiri Lu Han dan Minseok.

"Kamu benar, Tiffany." balas putri duyung lain yang Lu Han simpulkan bernama Jessica. "Tapi, tetap saja aku lebih cantik darinya."

Putri duyung dan segala kepercayaan diri mereka serta sikap mereka yang sangat suka merendahkan orang lain yang bukan sesama duyung.

"Ahahaha..., tentu saja yang paling cantik dan bersinar di Neverland adalah aku, Sunny!" Putri duyung lainnya menyahut, sepertinya namanya Sunny.

"Oh, Sunny. Kita semua yang paling cantik disini, tapi mungkin mata Peter bermasalah karena melihat sosok Ice 'Queen' itu sebagai yang paling cantik di Neverland," jelas Tiffany yang memberikan tatapan sinis pada Minseok.

Minseok bukannya tidak mau mendengar atau pura-pura tidak mendengar, dirinya hanya tidak mau terpancing atau bahkan sampai meladeni para putri duyung itu mengingat ketiga duyung itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama disaat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Berbeda dengan Lu Han yang baru pertama kali mendengarnyaㅡsaat Minseok pertama kali kemarin ia tidak memperhatikan karena terlalu fokus menjauhkan semua duyung kurang ajar yang dikenalnyaㅡterlihat sudah ingin menghancurkan Teluk Putri Duyung dengan beberapa batu karang tajam yang melayang disekitarnya.

"Lu Han...," Minseok menoleh dan batu karang tajam disekitar Lu Han langsung kembali ketempatnya. "Ayo pulang, aku harus memasak makanan untuk Anak-Anak Hilang."

"Tentu." Lu Han mengulurkan tangannya lalu segera pergi dari Teluk Putri Duyung, dia benar-benar muak dengan duyung-duyung itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai, siapa namamu?"

Minseok bertemu dengan peri itu lagi di jendelanya, saat matahari mulai hendak terbit. Udaranya terasa dingin, udara normal untuk sebuah istana es diatas gunung es. Peri itu kali ini membawakan Minseok sesuatu, sebuah kristal seukuran setengah badan peri dengan warna biru langit yang sangat indah dan terlihat sangat mirip dengan peri kecil itu.

"Namaku Minseok, namamu?" tanya Minseok sekali lagi sembari memperkenalkan namanya.

Peri itu mengeluarkan suara gemerincing dan menunjuk kristal yang dibawanya tadi. Meminta Minseok untuk menerka-nerka namanya, yang untunglah dimengerti oleh Minseok.

"Um? Diamond? Stone?" tebak Minseok terus dibalas dengan gelengan. "Mungkinkah warnamu? Sky?"

Peri itu tetap menggeleng dan menunjuk kristal yang dibawanya.

"Ah! Chrystal! Itu namamu," seru Minseok dengan nada senang yang ketara begitu juga sang peri kecil yang mengangguk senang. "Salam kenal, Chrystal."

Tiba-tiba Chrystal masuk kedalam ruangan Minseok, berputar-putar diatas Ice 'Queen' itu hingga debu-debu _pixie_ yang ada disetiap peri berjatuhan kebawah. Minseok hanya bisa takjub, hal itu benar-benar hal baru bagi kedua matanya dan terlihat sangat indah. Chrystal berhenti berputar-putar dan terbang tepat dihadapan Minseok, tak lama tubuh Minseok terasa sangar ringan hingga udara seakan-akan bisa mengangkatnya dan itu benar-benar terjadiㅡMinseok benar-benar melayang diudara.

Chrystal tersenyum manis lalu menarik ujung lengan baju Minseok dan membawanya keluar dari istana es itu lewat jendela, Minseok terpekik tertahan. Ini pertama kalinya ia terbang dengan bantuan debu _pixie_ , biasanya ia terbang dengan bantuan kekuatan telekinesis Lu Han, kekuatan angin Sehun ataupun kekuatan terbang Yifan.

"Oh, ini menyenangkan!" Minseok tersenyum lebar, terbang diangkasa memang menyenangkan. Senyuman pun terukir diwajah Chrystal sebelum mereka berdua terbang lebih jauh mengelilingi Neverland, tempat menakjubkan yang tidak pernah membosankan untuk dijelajahi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chrystal namanya, seorang _peri-bakat-air_. Bertugas di Neverland untuk mengumpulan embun-embun, dia peri yang penuh keingin tahuan. Dia menyukai kristal, dan istana es membuatnya takjub serta penasaran," jelas Junmyeon dengan penuh hati-hati, kepalanya menunduk tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya yang sudah terlihat tidak senang sejak tadi pagi.

Lu Han hanya diam, tidak merespon. Kedua matanya terlihat sekali mengelap, begitu juga dengan aura yang dikeluarkannya. Sejak tadi beberapa benda kecil yang ada di Rumah Pohon pun bergerak-gerak tidak terkendali, siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan sang Penguasa NeverlandㅡPeterpan alias Lu Han. Para anak-anak saling bertatapan, jika terus dibiarkan mungkin kemarahan terpendam Lu Han akan bisa membuat Rumah Pohon hancur.

"Peri itu bahkan mengajak Minseok terbang bersama dengan debu _pixie_ ," desis Lu Han dengan kedua tangan mengepal dan memukul kursinya.

"Y-Ya, lancang sekali...," kata anak-anak hampir bersamaan karena mereka ragu tapi untungnya Lu Han tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Kenapa Lu Han menyebut bahwa peri itu sangat lancang? Itu karena hanya Lu Han dan para Anak-Anak Hilang yang bolehㅡmengajak danㅡterbang bersama dengan Minseok, itu adalah peraturan mutlak yang tercipta sejak pertama kali sang Ice 'Queen' menginjakkan kaki indahnya di Neverland. Tapi, setidaknya meski peri itu mengajak Minseok terbang, kemungkinan terburuk dipikiran Lu Han masih belum terjadi dan baru saja ia ingin melepaskan sedikit rasa amarahnyaㅡmenghancurkan beberapa perabotan di Rumah Pohon mungkin tidak akan jadi masalah besar dari pada pergi mencari mangsaㅡdengan Anak-Anak Hilang mulai berlindung, suara langkah kaki yang terdengar membuat mereka semua terdiam.

Langkah kaki menuruni tangga yang berasal dari pintu pohon ek didekat gunung es, hanya ada satu orang yang akan melewati pintu itu untuk masuk ke Rumah PohonㅡLu Han dan Anak-Anak Hilang masuk melalui lubang pohon lalu melungsuri lungsuran yang masing-masing sesuai dengan tubuh merekaㅡdan itu adalah Ice 'Queen' mereka, Minseok.

"Hai, semuanya!" sapa Minseok riang saat tiba di ruang utama Rumah Pohon.

"Oh, Minseok. Apa yang kamu lakukan hingga belum tidur? Matahari telah terbenam dan kamu tahu bahwa setiap malam aku akan berkunjung," kata Lu Han dengan senyumannya, melihat wajah riang Minseok berhasil membuatnya tenang dan itu membuat Anak-Anak Hilang selalu takjub setiap menyaksikannya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku sudah menunggumu lama sekali dan aku punya cerita menyenangkan yang kualami hari ini. Jadi aku kemari dan mungkin akan tidur disini," jelas Minseok dan berjalan menghampiri Lu Han, tersenyum saat melihat anak-anak terlihat begitu senang dengan berita yang ia bawa.

Anak-Anak Hilang pun segera menyiapkan segalanya tanpa diperintah Lu Han.

"Kejutan yang menyenangkan," sahut Lu Han lalu membawa Minseok keatas pangkuannya. "Apakah cerita itu?"

Minseok membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Lu Han dengan mata berbinarnya yang cukup membuat Peterpan itu merasa sangat bahagia hingga melupakan hal-hal yang membuatnya murka tadi. "Hari ini aku berhasil berteman dengan peri itu! Ia bernama Chrystal!" kata Minseok riang, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Lu Han dan Anak-Anak Hilang.

Kemungkinan terburuk itu sudah terjadi ternyata.

"Kalian berteman?" tanya Lu Han perlahan, mencoba terlihat normal dihadapan Minseok.

"Ya, namanya sangat indah, bukan? Chrystal peri yang baik." Minseok masih mempertahankan nada riangnya, itu membuat Lu Han muak.

" _Yeah_." Lu Han mengiyakan seadanya, dirinya kembali murka tapi ia harus menahannya karena ada Minseok dihadapannya. "Bagaimana jika kamu segera tidur? Bulan sudah semakin tinggi. Apalagi perjalanan dari istana es ke Rumah Pohon cukup jauh dan melelahkan. Kamu pasti lelah."

"Um? Kamu benar," kata Minseok yang tiba-tiba mengantuk karena memikirkannya atau seakan-akan ia lagi-lagi terhipnotis oleh perkataan laki-laki dihadapannya ini. "Tapi, apa kamu tahu Lu Han? Aku tidak bertemu dengan Tiffany, Jessica, dan Sunny tadi di Teluk Putri Duyung. Bahkan hanya ada sedikit sekali duyung di teluk, mereka juga langsung pergi dari teluk saat melihatku dan Chrystal."

Lu Han lagi-lagi terkejut hingga hampir berseru tapi ia berhasil menahan seruanya dengan bertanya, "Peri itu membawamu ke Teluk Putri Duyung?"

Minseok mengangguk, sebelum kedua matanya tertutup dan ia tertidur diatas pangkuan Lu Han dengan kepalanya yang berbantalkan dada bidang sang Peterpan. Kasur untuk Minseok tidur sudah siapㅡterima kasih untuk Yixing dan Kyungsooㅡdan Lu Han langsung mengendong Minseok dari ruang utama ke ruang tidur dan membaringkan sang Ice Queen ke atas kasur, mengelus surai rambutnya pelan, dan meninggalkan kecupan lembut dikening.

Setelah keluar dan menutup tirai pada ruangan tempat Minseok tidur, Anak-Anak Hilang bisa melihat dengan jelas aura hitam nan kelam berada disekeliling tubuh sang Peterpan. Bahkan tatapannya pun setajam batu karang yang ada di Teluk Putri Duyung yang sering para duyung gunakan untuk menyiksa mangsa yang sudah tidak mereka sukai. Lu Han berjalan keluar Rumah Pohon dengan Yifan, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae sedangkan sisa Anak-Anak Hilang lainnya tetap berada di Rumah Pohon untuk menjaga Minseok.

"Cari dan tangkap peri kecil itu, hidup atau mati," perintah Lu Han dengan giginya yang mengeretak dan kedua tangan yang mengepal.

Yifan, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae saling bertatapan sebelum mengangguk pelan untuk mengiyakan perintah Lu Han lalu segera terbang pergi dari sana, sedangkan Lu Han terbang pergi ketengah hutan Neverland untuk melampiaskan rasa amarahnya disana. Peterpan yang sedang cemburu lebih mengerikan daripada Peterpan yang tengah kesal karena kelakuan Anak-Anak Hilang yang menjadi nakal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Satu minggu kemudian.**

"Kamu terlihat tidak bersemangat...," kata Lu Han yang duduk dengan posisi kaki menyilang diudara dan menatap Minseok yang tengah membuat beberapa mahkota bunga dibawahnya.

Mereka saat ini tengah berada di padang bunga tempat pertemuan mereka pertama kali dan musim semi sudah kembali datangㅡmeskipun tidak ada yang benar-benar paham tentang waktu pergantian musim di Neverlandㅡyang membuat padang itu sudah kembali dipenuhi oleh berbagai bunga yang begitu indahㅡhasil kerja Anak-Anak Hilang.

"Kenapa?" Lu Han bertanya dengan lembut dan meletakkan beberapa bunga diantara surai rambut Minseok dengan kekuatannya.

"Satu minggu ini, Chrystal tidak mengunjungiku. Apakah aku membuatnya marah saat terakhir kali kami bertemu? Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya," jawab Minseok dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

Lu Han tersenyum, "Siapa yang tahu?"

"Bagaimana kabarnya? Tidak bisakah Lu Han bertanya pada peri lain tentangnya?"

"Minseok- _ah_ , _my queen_ , _my lovely queen._ " Lu Han terbang ke belakang Minseok lalu memeluknya dan mengangkatnya ke udara hingga duduk diatas pangkuannya. "Mereka berjumlah jutaan, tidak setiap peri saling kenal dan setiap harinya pasti ada tawa bayi pertama yang akan berubah menjadi peri dan ada juga peri ' _pergi_ '."

Minseok segera menatap Lu Han dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca lalu memeluk sang Peterpan dengan wajah yang bersembunyi dibahu laki-laki itu, ia jelas-jelas paham apa maksud Lu Han saat mengatakan kata 'pergi'. " _You think so_?" tanyanya pelan.

" _Yes_." Lu Han mengelus pelan puncak kepala Minseok, dengan seulas senyuman penuh arti terukir diwajah rupawannya. "Dia bukan temanmu, Minseok- _ah_. Peri itu hanya hiburan yang datang sementara pada kehidupanmu, dia tidak akan ada disisimu selamanya." Lu Han membuat wajah Minseok keluar dari persembunyiannya dan membuat kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. "Tapi aku tidak, aku akan selalu ada disisimuㅡbegitu juga Anak-Anak Hilang. Itulah batasan di Neverland, _my queen_."

Minseok mengangguk pelan dan kembali memeluk Lu Han dengan erat, dia masih memerlukan waktu untuk menenangkah hatinya yang belum rela memikirkan tentang fakta bahwa Chrystal pergi meninggalkannya. Lu Han pun memilih membawa Minseok pergi ke Rumah Pohon, beristirahat di tempat hangat lebih nyaman daripada tempat dingin seperti istana es milik Ice 'Queen'.

Sepuluh mahkota bunga yang Minseok buat tadi tergeletak begitu saja ditengah padang dan lagi-lagi terlihat Anak-Anak Hilang keluar dari balik semak-semak yang selalu menjadi tempat mereka bersembunyi dan mengawasi semuanya di Neverland. Yixing mengambil semua mahkota bunga itu dan membuat beberapa bunga yang belum terlalu mekar disana menjadi mekar seluruhnya.

"Minseok akan senang saat melihat ini di Rumah Pohon nanti." Yixing menunjukkan sepuluh mahkota bunga yang terkalung ditangannya dengan riang.

"Ayo kembali ke Rumah Pohon," ajak Junmyeon yang disetujui oleh anak-anak lainnya dan mereka pun mulai kembali pulang ke Rumah Pohon tapi kali ini dengan berjalan kaki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Teluk putri duyung terbakar. Tidak, bukan terbakar tapi dibakar. Api berkoar-koar disetiap karang, seakan-akan karang itu adalah sumbu yang membuat mereka terus menyala-yala dengan udara panas yang menyesakkan. Para duyung disana berusaha melarikan diri tapi entah mengapa api-api itu bisa menghalangi mereka meski hanya untuk sekedar menyelupkan diri kedalam air laut yang juga mulai terasa panas seperti air mendidih. Api itu tidak hanya diam pada satu tempat tapi juga berlari-lari mendekati para putri duyung yang ada diteluk, seakan-akan ada seseorang yang mengontrol api panas itu._

 _Para duyung yang panik terdiam di tempat dan mencoba memahami sesuatu, mereka sudah mulai merasa kering dan mereka harus segera masuk kedalam air jika tidak ingin mati keringㅡatau yang lebih buruknya terbakarㅡdisini. Hanya ada satu orang di Neverland yang bisa dan sangat pandai memainkan api sesukanya dan itu adalah Chanyeol, salah satu anak dari Anak-Anak Hilang yang menjadi satu-satunya kelompok makhluk hidup yang sang penguasa Neverland percayai._

 _"Peterpan...," salah satu dari mereka mendesis lalu mendongak._

 _Terlihat sosok Lu Han dilangit dengan senyuman miringnya yang mengerikan dan empat dari Anak-Anak Hilang berada disekelilingnya. Duyung-duyung yang lainnya juga menyadarinya begitu juga dengan ketiga target Lu Han yang menjadi alasan kenapa tragedi ini harus terjadi._

 _"Brengsek! Apa yang kamu lakukan pada teluk indah kami!" teriak Jessica dengan suara serak karena napasnya sudah terputus-putus._

 _"Kami akan membalasnya!"_

 _"Coba saja jika kalian bisa." Senyuman Lu Han semakin lebar dengan kedua matanya yang menggelap, menikmati pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya._

 _Tak lama terdengar suara retakkan tanah yang tak jauh dari teluk disusul dengan berliter-liter minyak bumi yang keluar dan langsung menuju telukㅡmemperbesar kobaran api yang masih berkoar-koar disana. Para putri duyung kembali mendesis, kali ini mengutuk Lu Han dan Chanyeol serta dua dari Anak-Anak Hilang lainnya yang telah mendatangkan minyak ituㅡKyungsoo dan Junmyeon. Sehun menatap Lu Han yang tengah memandangi teluk putri duyung yang telah dilahap api dengan mudah hingga membuat desisan, makian, dan teriakan para putri duyung yang ada disana tidak terdengar lagi. Sedikit aneh rasanya Lu Han menyuruh Anak-Anak Hilang melakukan tugas seperti ini, bukankah dengan kekuatan Peterpan seorang para putri duyung itu bisa dilenyapkan dengan mudah._

 _"Chanyeol, cukup." Lu Han mengeluarkan perintahnya, Chanyeol menatapnya heranㅡdia baru saja merasakan kesenangan yang tak terbayangkan."Aku tidak ingin mereka mati, aku ingin mereka semua menjadi makhluk paling jelek dan menjijikan yang ada di Neverland hingga mereka tidak akan berani lagi muncul dipermukaan dengan mulut ular mereka yang selalu mendesis sejak tadi," jelasnya lalu berpaling, bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. "Urus segalanya."_

 _"_ Yessir _." Ke empat Anak-Anak Hilang itu mengangguk patuh sebelum Lu Han benar-benar pergi dari sana._

 _Anak-Anak Hilang itu melakukan perkerjaan mereka dengan sangat baik, belum sampai lima menit setelah Lu Han pergi Teluk Putri Duyung sudah terlihat seperti sedia kala meski ada beberapa bekas terbakar yang tersisa karena sulit untuk dibersihkan. Tetapi, mereka tetap melakukan pekerjaan yang hebat dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan ada yang menyadari perubahan kecil ituㅡtermasuk Minseok. Merasa sudah selesai mengurus teluk itu, keempat Anak-Anak Hilang itu akhirnya menguap karena teman mereka yang bernama kantuk telah mengunjungi mereka. Dengan hati-hati meski mengantuk, Sehun membawa teman-temannya untuk segera kembali ke Rumah Pohon dan segera beristirahat karena siapa tahu jika besok mereka akan dihadapkan permasalahan baruㅡbagi Lu Hanㅡlainnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **June 19, 2017  
**_

* * *

 _ **Hunshine Delight's Note :** _ Oke, satu utang selesai. Fanfic ini aku dedikasikan untuk semua pembaca **[Ice 'Queen' & Peterpan] **yang minta lanjutan/sekuel. Beberapa jam setelah ini prekuelnya bakal up, nantikan terus~ Ah, aku juga menambahkan beberapa karakter baru—Chrystal/Kristal (f(x)), Sunny (SNSD), Tiffany (SNSD), _and_ Jessica—di sini dan sama sekali tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan karakter-karakter tersebut. Alasan aku pakai keempat karakter itu cuma satu, aku suka nama mereka :3

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading  
I love you guys!  
Thanks for your reviews too!**_

 _ **xoxo,  
hunshine delight**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Prequel

**.**

 **Ice 'Queen' is Mine  
[Prequel of Ice 'Queen' & Peterpan]**

 **.**

 **Lu Han & Kim Minseok**

 _ **standard disclaimer applied**_

 ** _rated : T+_**

 **.**

* * *

Lu Han memang sering membawa barang-barang dari daratan— _mainland_ , tapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan apa saja hal-hal yang dibawanya. Biasanya, dirinya hanya akan langsung menaruhnya didalam Rumah Pohon dan membiarkan Anak-Anak Hilang mengotak-atik bawaannya. Bahkan secara ajaib hanya dengan mengotak-atik barang-barang itu, beberapa dari Anak-Anak Hilang mulai bisa membaca.

Meski jarang terlihat tengah membaca sesuatu, Lu Han tetap satu-satunya orang yang bisa membaca dengan lancar di Neverland dan dia terlalu pelit untuk mengajarkannya pada orang-orang yang ada di wilayah kekuasaannya secara sepihakㅡtapi diakuiㅡitu. Melihat Anak-Anak Hilang tengah membaca di ruang tengah Rumah Pohon tentu memberikan kejutan dan lagi diantara banyaknya buku cerita yang terbawa Lu Han, hanya ada satu buku yang terus menerus Anak-Anak Hilang baca tanpa ada kata bosan.

Bukan sebuah buku cerita tentang Tinkerbell Si _p_ eri _-bakat-tinker,_ Petualangan Peterpan, ataupun cerita lainnya yang memiliki Neverlandㅡtempat tinggal merekaㅡsebagai latar belakangnya, tapi sebuah buku cerita bergambar tentang Ice Queen yang tinggal sendirian di istana es nan indah hingga terlihat seperti terbuat dari kristal adalah buku yang selalu Anak-Anak Hilang baca.

"Membaca itu lagi, eoh?" kata Lu Han sambil melayang-layang diatas kepala anak-anak hilang yang lagi-lagi tengah membaca cerita tentang Ice Queen itu.

Disanaㅡdalam bukuㅡIce Queen digambarakan sebagai seseorang yang begitu cantik dengan kulit seputih dan selembut salju yang bahkan lebih putih dan lembut dari kulit milik Snowhite, rambutnya berwarna coklat pucat dengan bibir semerah bunga mawar, serta badan yang terlihat sangat mungil pada buku cerita itu. Anak-Anak Hilang membalik halaman kesekian dan pada halaman baru itu terlihat bahwa sang Ice Queen tengah membentuk beberapa manusia salju dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuranㅡseorang diri. Anak-Anak Hilang selalu takjub melihatnya meski mereka sudah membaca cerita itu berulang kali dan sadar bahwa orang-orangan salju disana hanyalah gambar. Tetapi, mengingat mereka sangat jarang melihat salju dikarenakan sang Peterpan tidak pernah mau repot-repot membuat Neverland menjadi bersalju atau sekedar membawa Anak-Anak Hilang ke lingkungan bersalju yang ada di daerah sekitar ujung Neverlandㅡentah dimana itu.

"Dia sendirian," guman Lu Han yang dapat didengar oleh Anak-Anak Hilang dengan sangat jelas.

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu, Anak-Anak Hilang terlalu sibuk terdiam karena kaget. Sadar bahwa Lu Han masih menatap lurus buku yang mereka baca berhasil membuat Anak-Anak Hilang sadar bahwa sang Peterpan tengah menunggu suatu respon untuk diberikan.

"Umm..., ya?" respon yang diberikan Anak-Anak Hilang terdengar ragu.

"Aku penasaran. Benarkah dia terlihat cantik?" tanya Lu Han yang dengan seenaknya membalik halaman buku itu menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Itu yang dikatakan dibuku," jawab Junmyeon hati-hati.

"Ah..., membuat penasaran saja." Lu Han kembali membalik halaman ke halaman selanjutnya, sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan karena Peterpan itu tiba-tiba tertarik membaca.

Anak-Anak Hilang hanya diam dan membiarkan Lu Han membaca cerita itu dengan cepat, mereka tidak bisa membaca secepat Peterpan yang menyebabkan mereka hanya melihat gambarnyaㅡtapi itu sudah cukup membuat mereka senang. Hanya saja, mengingat sikap egois yang memang sudah mendarah daging dalam tubuh sang Peterpan yang menyebabkan dengan seenaknya Lu Han mengangkat buku itu agar berdekatan dengannya dan lebih mudah membacanya. Anak-Anak Hilang ingin mendengus kasar tapi mereka tak akan berani, jadi mereka hanya menghela napas lalu mencari buku cerita lain untuk dibacaㅡkali ini pilihan mereka jatuh pada buku berjudul Robin Hood.

"Dia tinggal di pengunungan bersalju di bagian selatan dekat kerajaan tua entah apa ituㅡaku tidak peduli." Lu Han tiba-tiba bersuara lalu kembali meletakkan buku itu dihadapan Anak-Anak Hilang, tepatnya diatas buku Robin Hood yang baru saja hendak mereka baca. "Cukup jauh dari Neverland."

Anak-Anak Hilang terlalu bingung harus merespon seperti apa.

"Hei, Jongin." Lu Han secara tiba-tiba memanggil salah satu dari Anak-Anak Hilang.

"Y-Ya?" Jongin menjawab dengan takut.

"Ayo pergi kesana dengan kekuatanmu." Nada bicara Lu Han bukalah nada bicara yang biasanya digunakan seseorang untuk mengajak.

"Kemana?"

"Tempat Ice Queen berada," jelas Lu Han yang mengundang ekspresi kaget diwajah Anak-Anak Hilang. "dengan kekuatanmu akan lebih cepat sampai dan aku terlalu malas untuk terbang."

Jongin menatap teman-temannya ragu, mereka semua memang memiliki kekuatan beragam yang berbeda-beda. Hanya saja diantara semua kekuatan yang dimiliki setiap Anak-Anak Hilang, kekuatan Jongin dan Zitao— _teleportation_ dan _time-control_ —adalah yang paling tidak sempurna karena terlalu beresiko jika digunakan terlalu sering dan bahkan dapat mengancam nyawa pengendalinya. Mendapatkan persetujuan dari semua temannya sedikitnya membuat perasaan ragu Jongin menghilang, lagipula sudah sekitar empat bulan sejak terakhir kali ia mengunakan kekuatannya dan bisa dibilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja nantinya.

"Baiklah." Jongin mengiyakan ajakanㅡatau perintahㅡyang diberikan dan menyentuh ujung baju sang Peterpan karena Lu Han tidak pernah suka jika ada orang lain menyentuh tubuhnya. "Kami pergi."

Pengunungan itu begitu dingin dan berada diantara udara dingin semakin terasa dingin karena angin yang terus menabrak mereka. Lu Han dan Jongin sekarang berada diatas sebuah istana berukuran sedang yang seluruh bagiannya terbuat dari es dan salju, seperti yang dikatakan dalam buku cerita. Dengan santainya Lu Han masuk kedalam istana itu lewat jendela dengan Jongin mengikuti dibelakang karena ia terkunci oleh kekuatan Lu Han. Mereka berkeliling istana, mencoba mencari Ice Queen yang dimaksudkan dalam buku cerita tapi nihil—mereka tidak menemukan apapun atau siapapun disana—dan Jongin bisa melihat bahwa Lu Han mulai kesal.

"Apa ini? Tidak ada siapapun disini." Lu Han benar-benar kesal, ia menatap tangga yang menuju ruangan paling atas istana. "Ini kesempatan terakhir sebelum aku menghancurkan istana ini."

Jongin merinding, bukan karena udara dingin tapi karena aura Lu Han yang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Lagipula selama hidupnya mengenal Lu Han, Jongin memang tidak pernah mendengar pemuda itu berkata main-main pada siapapun.

Diujung tangga terdapat pintu es yang tertutup rapat dan Lu Han membukanya dengan cukup kasar akibat amarah yang mulai memenuhi dirinya karena merasa dipermainkan oleh sebuah buku cerita—seorang Peterpan dipermaikan oleh sebuah buku? Yang benar saja. Jongin sempat tersentak saat mendengar suara bantingan disusul suara barang pecah saat Lu Han membuka pintu itu, seluruh istana es ini terbuat dari es yang bisa pecah layaknya es biasa. Tapi, anehnya, Lu Han sama sekali tidak langsung masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan malah terdiam diambang pintu yang telah rusak. Jongin penasaran, tapi posisinya yang seperti boneka tali Lu Han membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya.

Tak lama kemudian Lu Han memasuki ruangan itu disusul oleh Jongin. Ternyata ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar, terdapat sebuah kasur bersalju diujung ruangan dekat jendela tanpa kaca yang seakan-akan terpasan teralis jendela dari ukiran es. Ada seseorang diatas kasur itu, seseorang yang tengah tidur tanpa selimut yang menbuat Jongin merasa tak nyamanㅡapakah orang itu tidak kedinginan? Pikirnya. Sedangkan, Lu Han seakan-akan terhipnotis entah karena apa menghampiri seseorang itu dengan gerakan pelan yang membuat Jongin heran sekaligus takut. Lu Han adalah seseorang yang menghipnotis dan buka dihipnotis, ini berarti ada sebuah pemikiran mengerikan dikepala Peterpan itu.

"Dia sangat cantik."

Jongin terhenyak mendengarnya, rasa takutnya semakin besar dan dia baru menyadari bahwa kemungkinan seseorang yang tengah tidur itu adalah Ice Queen sangatlah besar. Tetapi, Jongin terlalu takut untuk bergembira karena telah bertemu sang idola Anak-Anak Hilang tersebut karena aura yang Lu Han pancarkan.

"Buku itu benar kecuali satu hal." Tangan Lu Han terulur dan dengan lembut menyentuh pipi seseorang yang segera mereka simpulkan sebagai sang Ice Queen. Cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela membuat Jongin sedikitnya merinding dengan pemandangan dihadapannya yang juga dihiasi oleh aura misterius yang menguar dari tubuh sang Peterpan.

"Apa?" Jongin memberanikan dirinya tertanya, karena dari tempatnya berada ia tidak bisa melihat sang Ice Queen dengan begitu jelas.

" _He's a boy_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minseok tengah membuat boneka salju seperti biasa dan dia sedang lapar. Menuruni pengunungan untuk memetik beberapa tumbuhan hijau terlalu melelahkan dan lagi Minseok tidak terlalu suka pergi jauh dari istananya. Biasanya teman-teman kecilnya akan membawakannya sedikit makanan untuk menganjal perut karena selama ini Minseok tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya kenyang. Terbiasa dengan lingkungan seperti ini membuar Minseok tidak terlalu mudah merasakan lapar dan itu juga yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat begitu mungil.

Padahal jika mau, Minseok bisa memburu kelinci gunung sebagai makanannya dan ia juga sudah bisa membuat api dengan cukup ahli sekarang. Tapi karena hatinya yang tidak sedingin tempat tinggalnya membuat Minseok tidak tega jika harus memakan kelinci dan memakan tumbuhan atau buah yang ditemukannya dibawah pengununganㅡMinseok tidak mau pergi lebih jauh untuk mencari makanan.

"Ugh...," Minseok mengerang, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia merasakan rasa lapar separah ini.

Tuk!

Sesuatu jatuh dari langit dan tertangkap oleh mata Minseok, sesuatu berwarna hijau lembut yang terlihat mengiurkan. Mungkinkah itu sebuah apel? Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya karena berpikir tengah berhalusinasi, bagaimana bisa ada apel di pengunungan bersalju seperti ini?

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya," seseorang secara tiba-tiba berada didekat apel itu yang membuat Minseok tersentak karena kaget lalu heran begitu mendengar perkataannya karena jelas-jelas apel itu terjatuh dari atas dan bukannya dijatuhkan.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Minseok lembut, mengabaikan rasa penasarannya.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf. Maukah kamu menerima apel ini?" Seseorang itu menawarkan apelnya pada Minseok yang menatapnya ragu karena ia mengenakan jubah hitam hingga menutupi wajahㅡterlihat mencurigakan. "Aku memaksa."

"Um...," Minseok dengan ragu menerima apel itu, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menolaknya. "Terima kasih."

"Cobalah apelnya. Segigit saja."

Perasaan lapar sudah menguasai atau karena suatu hal lainnya, Minseok dengan segera melakukan apa yang pinta seseorang berjubah hitam itu untuk memakan apelnya. Tekstur lembut dan rasa manis langsung mengambur didalam mulut Minseok, benar-benar sangat enak. Minseok memberikan tatapan senang pada seseorang berjubah hitam itu dan mulai gigitan kedua pada apel itu tanpa menyadari bahwa tudung kepala pada jubah hitam itu sedikit terangkat dan menunjukkan seulas seringai lebar dibaliknya.

Pada gigitan ketiga, bukan tekstur lembut ataupun rasa manis yang menghampiri Minseok. Tetapi, tekstur kasar, rasa pahit, dan aroma menyesakkan sebelum pandangan matanya menjadi gelap sepenuhnya.

Minseok tidak akan pernah ingat hari itu, hari dimana ia memakan buah apel lagi setelah sekian lamanya dan hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu seseorang di pengunungan tempatnya tinggal karena ia sudah berada ditempat yang sangat berbeda begitu terbangun.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **June 17, 2017**_

 _ **Edited : June 21, 2017**_

* * *

 _ **Hunshine Delight's Note :** Ugh, suddenly I feel so sleepy._ Aku harap kalian puas dan terhibur dengan _prekuel_ singkat ini. Ah, setelah ini aku akan kembali fokus pada **[YSMH-Extra Story]** dan **[Haru-Haru]** lagi..., terus dua jam lagi aku juga sudah bakal _closed request_ yang juga menandakan bahwa XiuHan Day sudah semakin dekat~! _Yeay_! _Okay, that's all for this time. Goodnight and have an amazing dreams, guys. I really sleepy_ , _see ya_! ;)

 _ **D-3 #HappyLuMinDay #HappyXiuHanDay**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading  
I love you guys!  
Thanks for your reviews too!**_

 _ **xoxo,  
hunshine delight**_


End file.
